1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf, and more specifically to a teaching device that allows a user to practice and learn a proper putting stroke.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf has become one the most technologically advanced sports in the world today. Experts in science and physics have combined state of the art materials with ergonomic and aerodynamic principles in order to produce golf clubs and golf balls that produce more accurate and consistently longer golf shots. In fact, 1997 saw the first golfer in PGA history to average over 300 yards per drive. As a result of the highly competitive nature of the golf equipment business, most of the big name brands introduce a new line of equipment nearly every year. However, in directing these efforts at longer, straighter golf shots, manufacturers virtually ignore the one type of shot that every single golfer uses most often--the putt. All golfers, including professionals, usually putt at least once if not more on every hole, yet manufacturers concentrate their efforts on drivers and the like, which typically are used only 14-16 times per round maximum. Boasting increased distance and the desired "monster" drives, the manufacturers ignore simple logic that dictates the most often used club is the one upon which to concentrate improvements. Accordingly, there is a need for new and innovative golf equipment that will produce accurate and more consistent putting. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, several references to golf putting training devices were discovered. Ranging in complexity from simple racks that restrict that putting motion to that within a single spatial plane to electronic devices incorporating the use of lasers positioning devices, these devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude the novelty and the utilitarian functionality of the features of the present invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,588, issued in the name of Hooker; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,966, issued in the name of Wash; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,204, issued in the name of Nappi; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,802, issued in the name of Barraclough; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,433, issued in the name of Millat; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,179, issued in the name of Slagle; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,624, issued in the name of Laursen; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,333, issued in the name of Santoro.
While several features exhibited within these references may be incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.